Empatía
by Katsura-Sunoichi
Summary: Porque ella jamás sintió pena u miedo... Sólo una gran empatía.


**_Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi._**

 ** _Aki Konoha tampoco me pertenece, es un OC propiedad de una usuario de Wattpad llamada sweetdxnut_**

 ** _Este One-Shot está especialmente dedicado a esa usuaria muy, muy especial._**

 ** _¡Sin más, espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

 **Empatía**

* * *

El velo nocturno caía majestuosamente sobre aquel edificio, cuyos diez pisos o más le erguían con inmensidad asombrosa. Los pequeños asomos de luz que se filtraban por una que otra ventana de algún residente, le añadían un brillo muy similar al de esas bolitas llenas de escarcha que resplandecían al ser colgadas en un árbol navideño.

Sin embargo, la construcción pareció adquirir la forma de un enorme rascacielos cuando su vista la recorrió desde el primer hasta el enésimo piso. Con un transitar calmado abordó la recepción, donde la mujer que le atendió, después de cumplir el protocolo, le ofreció la información del inquilino que buscaba.

 _Habitación 603._ Había dicho la recepcionista, y gracias a la fatiga que debía significar utilizar las escaleras, optó por abordar el ascensor. Aunque su interior le recordara con voz apacible su deseo de aprovechar aquel tiempo para componer sus nervios antes de reencontrase con _él._

Una vez ingerido el cáliz de amargura que propició la muerte de Amane, el contacto entre los dos comenzó a esfumarse como la niebla ante los rayos del alba. La partida de su mejor amiga fue como el domino que derrumba a todos a lo demás detrás de sí para formar una cadena pues, luego de ello, la familia _Bakura_ se sumergió en las profundidades de un mar atestado con nostalgias, conflictos y vanos arrepentimientos. En consecuencia, y tras una suerte de eventos desafortunados que _él_ jamás relató en sus constantes llamadas telefónicas, él había terminado viviendo solo en ese edificio, ubicado a cierta distancia del centro de la Ciudad llamada Domino.

Era la primera vez que sus pies se posaban sobre las calles de aquella ciudad, se aventuró a viajar hasta allí tras notar unos cambios bruscos en _él_ y enterarse de su repentina mudanza sin previo aviso, llamándole sólo cuando ya estaba hospedado incluso.

Cuando colgó la última llamada que sostuvo con _él_ , la intriga jamás abandonó sus pensamientos. Con la voz acompasada por enormes bocanas de aire le dijo que _estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse por él. Que se había mudado a un lugar llamado Ciudad Domino, donde había alquilado una pieza en un edificio un tanto distante de la calle principal._ Esas palabras habían antecedido al pitido que indica el cierre de cualquier llamada.

No conforme con aquellas razones decidió llegar hasta la susodicha ciudad, donde, afortunadamente, residía un familiar que utilizó como excusa para emprender el viaje.

Los pensamientos fueron dirigidos hacia otros ámbitos como la inspección de su aspecto. Acomodó algunos mechones de su cabello color chocolate detrás de sus orejas. Recorrió su indumentaria, posando sus ojos sobre las zapatillas blancas para luego recorrer su pantalón azul y largo, finalizando su recorrido con la camisa holgada de mangas largas cuya mitad era omitida dentro del pantalón y que hacia juego con el color de sus zapatillas.

Los ojos lilas comprobaron la llegada al destino final una vez fuera del ascensor. _El número 603_ estaba plasmado en una placa bien adherida a la puerta.

Recordó el último encuentro entre los dos previo a tocar si quiera la puerta.

La lucidez en su memoria le permitió rememorar en un corto lapso de tiempo las constantes visitas que realizó poco después de la muerte de Amane, aquellas donde fue testigo de la brusca transformación en la voz, semblante y mirada de _él_ en tan sólo segundos. Donde atestiguó como una especie de aura lúgubre le rodeaba, intercambiando su personalidad por la de otra persona abismalmente distinta. Sádica, tétrica e intimidante.

"—… _Mocosa estúpida, si no dejas de molestar a mi vasallo, serás un bocado suculento para las sombras… —''_

Aquellas palabras había sido la amenaza cruda que el ente oscuro acompañó relamiéndose los labios de manera sádica e indómita. Tal amonestación congeló de miedo a todas sus facultades en ese preciso instante, sin embargo, no dejó de visitarle e intentar encontrar cosas en común o alguna característica de la cual partir para formar una relación llevadera.

¿Los motivos? Quizá sea simple curiosidad lo que tenía, agregándose además su interés en lo mítico, y la personalidad cortante y siniestra que _él_ emanaba le provocaba mucha curiosidad. Precisamente, gracias a esa curiosidad, descubrió que los cambios tenían un punto focal: La Sortija Milenaria. El regalo que _él_ más atesoraba de todos aquellos que su padre le había regalado alguna vez.

Con ese hecho descubierto, sus visitas aumentaron. En ausencia de éstas, una llamada telefónica se anunciaba en la sala del hogar donde convivía la familia _Bakura._ Pero, desgraciadamente, el contacto entre ambos fue interrumpido por esa llamada, aquella que _él_ hizo expresándole su mudanza precipitada.

Miró su puño, el que había formado para tocar la puerta y quedó olvidado en algún punto de la remembranza improvisada. Suspiró e inclinó el puño, dando dos toques firmes a la puerta.

Un silencio sepulcral le atendió.

Propició otros dos toques firmes con el semblante azorado.

— ¡Ryou! ¡Soy yo, Aki! ¡Aki Konoha!— Preocupada por la nula respuesta, consideró adecuado vociferar su nombre, completo por si acaso ya no le recordaba.

El silencio respondió por segunda vez. Sin embargo, repentinamente, un estrépito se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

— _¡A-Aki!—_ Escuchó del otro lado una voz ahogada. Entrecortada— _¡¿Qu-Que haces aquí?! ¡De-Debes irte ahora!_

No necesitó armar conjeturas complejas para deducir que Ryou una vez más estaba pasando por el proceso de transición para ceder al paso al ente oscuro, a _Bakura._

— ¡De ninguna manera, Ryou!— clamó con voz firme. Con la misma firmeza que, según sus conocidos, le caracterizaba como persona— ¡Abre la puerta, déjame ayudarte!—ordenó.

Escuchó un grito desgarrador que alarmó sus ojos al punto de minimizar sus pupilas. Víctima de la situación, comenzó a forcejear con el picaporte de la puerta pese a saber que sin la llave, situada en algún punto de la pieza, no sería capaz de abrirla.

— ¡Ryou! ¡Ryou— Su segundo vocifero fue acallado cuando la puerta fue abierta súbitamente, provocando que, al tener ella el picaporte sujeto, fuera impelida hacia delante, donde su cara terminó estrellándose con el pecho firme de…

—Otra vez tú, mocosa insolente. — Bakura. Sin lugar a dudas era él. Con la mayor brusquedad que pudo, la alejó de él con un grotesco empujón.

—Desconozco por qué te empeñas tanto en perder el tiempo de esta manera—... Agregó, cerrando su boca estando al punto de decir algo—. Debí ofrecerte a las sombras en aquel tiempo— dijo, refiriéndose a las ocasiones del pasado en donde se habían encontrado—. Pero ahora tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer y con las cuales divertirme— añadió con una perversa mueca de diversión—. Por tanto, si tú deseas perder tu tiempo, yo no estoy dispuesto a perder el mío. ¡Así que lárgate de una buena vez!— Le gritó antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

— ¡NO! ¡Espera, Bakura! ¡He venido porque estaba preocupada por Ryou y también por ti!— exclamó sus razones en un vano intento de poder recuperar el contacto entre ambos. Empero, pese a sus gritos así como constantes golpes a la puerta, ésta jamás fue abierta.

Con tristeza e impotencia dilatadas en sus orbes lilas, se marchó a sabiendas de que, por ese día, todos sus intentos habían sido útiles.

 _Una vez más._

* * *

Los pájaros trinaban la melodía que embellecía mañanas como aquella, con el cielo despejado e investido con el contraste de pequeñas nubes blancas que eran tocadas por uno que otro rayo del sol.

Ocupaba uno de los bancos de la famosa Plaza del Reloj, uno de los lugares más concurridos de toda la cuidad según los rumores escuchados mientras regresaba del edificio la noche anterior.

No estaba allí por el azar, había escuchado que casi todos los estudiantes de la Escuela Domino cruzaban por allí en el retorno a sus casas. Y cortesía del tremendo puñetazo que atestó en el rostro de su familiar residente en la ciudad, se enteró de que Ryou asistía precisamente a esa escuela.

Vestida con una camiseta azul, pantalón negro corto y zapatillas del mismo color, miró cuidadosamente el rostro de cada estudiante que comenzó a cruzar por la Plaza. Al parecer las clases ya habían finalizado.

Finalmente, luego de evadir los guiños coquetos que algunos estudiantes le lanzaban, logró distinguir la figura de Ryou. Un aire de soledad podía divisarse al compás de sus pasos.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente. Agitando su mano derecha, hizo notar su presencia gritando a la vez su nombre.

— ¡Ryou! ¡Por aquí!

El nombrado se alarmó al verle. No obstante, trotó unos cuantos pasos que le situaron justo al frente de ella. Cara a Cara.

— Aki—... Habló, mirándole a los ojos—. No deberías estar aquí. Corres mucho peligro estando cerca—... Advirtió con la preocupación dominando todas sus expresiones—. No sé lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando _él_ aparece…

Ella sólo sonrío. Más aún al notar la confusión de Ryou tras ello.

—No les temo, Ryou—... Expresó con plena calma. Con el viento mesando sus cabellos chocolates así como a los blancos del susodicho—. Ni a ti, ni a _él—_ terminó la declaración sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Una luz cegadora brotó del pecho de Ryou, donde empezó a materializarse la Sortija Milenaria antes oculta en la chaqueta escolar de color azul.

Cerró los ojos en espera de su llegada. Sabía de antemano que _él_ aparecería.

—Con que no me temes, ¿eh?— Bakura pregonó su aparición. Ella asintió, mirándole a los ojos con una expresión tranquila— ¡¿Qué demonios persigues con todo esto, mocosa del demonio?! ¡¿Acaso quieres pudrirte en el Reino de las Sombras?! ¡¿Ansías ser un bocado de la oscuridad?! Porque si tal es el caso… Será todo un placer para mi cumplir tus deseos—... Acentuó la última oración con una mueca llena de sadismo.

—Ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿recuerdas?— respondió, encarándolo sin variar la calma en su rostro.

El viento sopló más fuerte.

—… Veo la soledad en tus ojos… Si la sortija tiene tantos años como dice su nombre, no puedo imaginar tantos años en la oscuridad solo y de repente con un anfitrión en un mundo que no conoces. No es pena… Es _empatía._

El aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando, sin poder preverlo, pensarlo o si quiera imaginarlo, Bakura tomó su nuca y posesionó sus labios con ferocidad asombrosa.

La lengua del albino se adentró en su boca como un ladrón queriendo saquear todo en su interior. Dejándole sin fuerzas para responder a los movimientos bruscos.

Estaba absorta. Impresionada.

El espíritu de la sortija abandonó su boca con la misma rapidez con que se adentró en ella. Le miró con un rostro satisfecho mientras, con el dedo pulgar, limpiaba una línea de saliva en la comisura de sus labios.

Prorrumpió en unas ruidosas carcajadas malévolas entretanto daba la espalda a su semblante y cuerpo trastocados.

Feneció la risa frenética cuando se dedicó a observarle por el rabillo del ojo.

—Tal vez ahora esos labios necios dejen de expulsar tantas porquerías— comunicó justo antes de marcharse.

Dejándola allí.

Con las caricias del viento y…

El exótico sabor de aquellos labios indómitos.

* * *

 ** _¡Les aseguro por Ra que ese no iba a ser el fina! xD Pero algo se me entró y no pude evitarlo…. xD_**

 ** _Espero no haber metido la pata con Bakura ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre él._**

 ** _Espero de todo corazón que esa usuaria tan especial para quien escribir esto le haya gustado. TwT Y a todos ustedes, lectores, también. T-T_**

 ** _¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
